Up on The Seventh Floor
by Alzthegr8
Summary: Lelouch Lamperouge thinks he's found the perfect partner in Roy Mustang. But the prince get's a surprise when he finds himself actually developing feelings for the alchemist. WARNING: Graphic  boy x boy lemon. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**First chapter of my Fullmetal Alchemist/Code Geass crossover. This is mostly an experimental thing that my best friend had a spaz over xD But I will continue working on it so she doesn't hurt meh O.o**

**Bon appétit.**

Lelouch Lamperouge adjusted his neatly folded cuffs, smiling faintly at himself in the mirror. He'd finally done it. After a seemingly endless search he'd tracked down the perfect partner at last.

Roy Mustang.

The perfect mix of intellect and physical strength. With the alchemist's skills and Lelouch's brain, they would be nothing short of invincible.

The only thing left to do was meet him.

With an amused smile he stepped out of the stairwell into a lavishly decorated hotel hallway. He was up on the seventh floor, the key to the colonel's door resting gently in his pocket. If he wanted this to be successful, he had to strike quickly. The colonel would only be in town for a few days so he didn't exactly have much time.

The dark haired prince moved along the corridor, counting off the door numbers until he reached the one he was looking for. Letting himself in, he noticed that the apartment was unoccupied. There was a blue uniform tossed on the bed, crumpled into a heap. Lelouch folded it before moving on to sort through the bedside table drawer.

He found a notepad with a few scrawled notes in it, two pens and a leather wallet.

_Wait…_

A wallet?

He heard the safety catch of a gun click behind his head before the business end of a pistol was pressed to the back of his neck. He glanced sideways at the full length mirror, his eyes scanning over the raven haired colonel standing behind him, whose gun it was pressed against his neck.

"Unless you want your head blown off, I suggest you step away from my things." Roy said in a level voice, his coal black eyes boring into the back of Lelouch's head, as was his gun.

"Roy Mustang?" Lelouch asked, still gazing at his reflection in the mirror. The colonel's eyes never moved.

"Yes." Lelouch faltered. This wasn't playing out as he'd hoped. He needed to regain control of the situation.

"Why don't you simply use your alchemy? Why bother with a gun?" Before he could even blink, the colonel had knelt down behind him, the barrel of his pistol shoved underneath Lelouch's jaw.

"You talk as if you think I won't do it." He flicked the safety catch off with his thumb, and the pale skinned prince was painfully aware of the loaded gun under his chin.

"I have a proposition for you." He managed to mutter, reaching out to brace himself against the wall with both hands. The colonel's weight was pressing rather hard against his back and he swallowed nervously.

"What _kind_ of proposition?" Roy inquired, quickly spinning Lelouch around to face him, gripping his collar tightly in his hand, the pistol still jammed up his chin. The soldier's black eyes were slightly narrowed as he gave the prince a onceover. He was young. Only about eighteen or nineteen. At least ten year's Roy's junior. With a grunt the colonel gestured for him to answer.

"Can I show you?" He asked hopefully, his face falling at the other man's blank expression,

"No." Was the blunt answer. There was a moment of silence before he asked "Who are you?"

"My name is Lelouch Lamperouge." The prince answered, somewhat more calmly. Introducing himself was something he could definitely deal with.

"Lelouch…" Roy murmured thoughtfully, his gloved hand sliding down from the prince's throat. "What is your proposition?" His fingers were fiddling with Lelouch's breast pocket, tugging softly at the white fabric. It was distracting the young prince, who already had a libido to match the size of a large Greek island.

"I would like to propose some sort of…" Lelouch paused, swallowing again. "…relationship." Roy's expression never changed, excluding a miniscule eyebrow raise. Lelouch took it as permission to go on. "I've thought about it a lot, and you have to admit, colonel, we would be an incredibly…_powerful…_combination." His eyes shone as he looked up at the man crouched over him, black eyes completely void of expression.

Roy pulled his hand back and Lelouch instinctively flinched, expecting to be slapped. The blow never came, however, and the colonel simply holstered his weapon. Lelouch cracked his amethyst eyes open, surprised that he hadn't hit him. Roy was simply smirking down at him, his eyes a dark shade of playful.

"Lelouch…" He began, leaning down to speak in the young prince's ear, his voice a low murmur. "Have you ever been with another man before?" The ebony haired teen flinched sharply, his slender fingers automatically twining into the colonel's dark hair.

"I've…never been with…anyone…" He managed to eventually mumble, his pale cheeks reddening in embarrassment. Mustang chuckled, the sound amused, yet not at all surprised.

"I thought as much." Lelouch gasped as the older man pulled him into his lap, cradling his legs on either side of his own hips as he pushed the Britannian prince back against the wall. "Oh look…" Roy muttered, feigning annoyance. "Now you've gone and got me all excited." The teen was painfully aware of his own throbbing erection straining at far too tight pants, and guessed that the colonel was in the same situation.

White gloved hands glided swiftly down his torso, unbuttoning his white shirt easily to expose that pale abdomen. Lelouch offered an awkward thrust upwards with his own hips, his blush deepening as the colonel chuckled in his ear.

"Let me lead. _I_ know what I'm doing." Lelouch turned his head to the side in an attempt to hide his embarrassment, feeling Roy's lips brush along his jawline before a hand grasped his chin, bringing his head back around and forcing his lips down on the prince's. His lips were scissored open and Roy's tongue dipped into the moist cavern that was his mouth, making the teen moan.

Lelouch could feel the colonel's hands on his hips, grinding his pelvis against Lelouch's and in turn pushing him back against the wall, effectively trapping him. It was an awkward position for the prince to be in, and he could already feel his leg's cramping.

"Can we move to the bed?" He gasped, his tone much less firm than he would have liked. The colonel obliged, hoisting the youngster onto the soft white sheets. He deposited Lelouch on his backside, letting his legs dangle over the edge before crouching between pale thighs, having removed his pants in the process.

He heard the young boy moan as he enveloped the prince's burning erection in his lips, through the thin black fabric of his underwear. The teen bucked and moaned deeply on the bed when Roy pushed his legs further apart to give himself better access.

"What…what do I call you…?" Lelouch panted, his perfectly trimmed nails digging into the colonel's scalp as he whimpered in illicit pleasure, every noise begging for more.

"Call me whatever you like." He replied, his tone still amused.

"But…I've never…I've never done this…I don't kno-NnnnggggAHHH!" His head snapped backwards as Roy sucked intensely on the boy's cock, nipping at the already sodden fabric clinging to his burning skin. He pulled back suddenly, standing to lean over the younger man.

No…he wasn't a man…He was a child.

The colonel pushed Lelouch flat onto his back, lifting the boy's legs over his shoulders as he positioned himself at his twitching entrance. The prince tensed, waiting to receive him with closed eyes and baited breath. He knew it would hurt.

Roy pushed himself into Lelouch, feeling the searing heat of the youngster squeeze him tightly. Almost painfully tightly. Lelouch's agonized cries filled the small apartment and tears welled in the corners of his eyes. The colonel gently wiped them away, licking the salty tears from his fingers. Bony heels dug into his spine when the prince wrapped his legs tightly around his waist, grinding his hips against the older man's in sharp, jerky movements.

"Don't move." Roy ordered, his hands moving to guide Lelouch's hips. "I'll do it for you." The boy cried out with pleasure mixed with pain as the colonel took over, moving against the other's pelvis in a smooth, rhythmic action. Flesh against flesh. Sweaty bodies moving together, carried away in the ecstasy and unspoken pleasure of the moment.

And suddenly it was over. Lelouch had come with a loud cry, letting the tears spill down his cheeks as Roy stroked _that spot_. It was agony for the young teen, who Roy guessed had never come before now.

Roy leant down to crush his lips against the youngsters, listening to his pained moans of protest as the colonel never ceased moving, driving the inexperienced Lelouch beyond the point of pleasure and into the realm of agony.

"_Stop…!"_ He whimpered, his voice begging with the older man. "Stop! Please…" He was sobbing now, the tears leaving glistening tracks on his lighter than porcelain skin. Roy paused, twisting his fingers into Lelouch's hair.

"Why are you crying?" He asked, his voice void of the gentle emotion that should accompany that sentence. Lelouch's deep amethyst eyes opened, his expression pained still, even in the usually warm afterglow.

"I've never done this…I don't know…It's so strange…" He whispered, his fingers digging into the sheets by his sides. The colonel chuckled, startling the traumatized prince.

"Lelouch. This is how it is with a man. It will get less painful, but it will generally always be like this." He told him, moving back and pulling out of the still dripping prince. Lelouch weakly pulled himself into a sitting position, wincing as tears sprung to his eyes again from the pain.

"You almost tore me apart…" He muttered, locking eyes with the colonel. Calm onyx eyes gazed levelly back at him as he sat there, still trying to catch his breath. The colonel smirked as he buttoned his shirt up.

"Are you sure you still want that relationship?"

**Thank you for reading the first chapter of my crossover! Do you love it or hate it? Think I should change something? Review and tell me!**

**Thanks everyone! The second chapter will be up soon! :D**

**Alz xx :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! This is the second chapter of my Roy/Lulu story :D I'm churning chapters out like there's no tomorrow on this xD **

**Well, enjoy!  
**

Lelouch ran his fingers gently across the bruises on his hips, tears brimming in his amethyst eyes once more as he traced the hand marks deeply imprinted in his almost white skin. The size of the bruises reminded him of how much stronger Roy was than him. He was taller, older, stronger.

He'd held him so tightly. So tightly that it was almost agonizing. He'd almost torn him apart that first night. Lelouch would never admit it to anyone, but there'd been blood afterwards. He was still sore. It was painful just to sit down.

Lelouch wiped his finger angrily across his eye, wiping the stupid tears away. He couldn't help but remember how nice it had felt when Roy had gently wiped his tears away that night. Even the movement he made afterwards, licking the tears from his thumb, had felt strangely meaningful.

"This relationship doesn't mean _anything_…" He hissed angrily to himself, scolding himself for mistaking the colonel's actions for affection when they clearly weren't. "It doesn't mean anything."

Colonel Mustang grunted with what Lelouch thought was surprise as he opened the door to find the young prince standing there.

"I didn't think you'd be back." He stated, not making a move to either show him in or to shut the door in his face. Lelouch blushed slightly, clasping his hands together behind his back as he stood awkwardly on the doorstep.

"Can I…come in?" He asked eventually, his expression hopeful. He honestly had no idea why he'd come back. It hadn't seemed like such a bad idea a few hours ago. But now…he was starting to regret making that decision.

"I suppose." Roy answered, stepping back to let the Britannian boy in. He stepped across the threshold, scooting slightly away from the heavy wooden door as Mustang closed it behind him. He heard the lock click and he swallowed, looking around to distract himself. Roy was standing with folded arms, leaning against the door and gazing at him curiously. "What do you want, Lelouch?" He noticed the boy's slight limp and the way he winced every now and then. He was still sore. For some reason Roy found himself smiling at that fact.

"Well…I…" Lelouch suddenly faltered, feeling stupid for coming back here. He hesitated for a long moment before turning back to the door, his hand already on the handle. "I'm sorry…I'll go…" He flinched as Roy brought his hand down over Lelouch's, peeling his fingers from the door handle. The colonel pulled him away from the door, catching the boy's chin firmly in his hand and forcing eye contact.

"I never said I wanted you to leave." Lelouch's amethyst eyes widened in surprise as Roy leant down to kiss him roughly, one arm around his waist holding him there. Lelouch blinked.

Affection?

"On the floor." Roy ordered, letting him go to shed his pants and underwear. Lelouch did the same¸ shaking with fear and anticipation as he lay on the thin, scratchy carpet beneath the colonel. Roy was crouching over him on his hands and knees, black onyx eyes as expressionless as ever. He raised one ungloved hand to Lelouch's lips, pushing them apart and inserting three fingers. "Suck." He commanded and Lelouch obeyed, coating the three appendages with his saliva.

The colonel pulled his fingers back, saliva dripping from them as he rubbed them together, the mere sight enough to make the young prince on the floor squirm.

"Part your legs." He intoned smoothly, so expressionless. When Lelouch hesitated Roy slid one knee between the boy's thighs, opening them. He withdrew the knee, sliding his hand up the prince's leg until he reached his quivering, and still raw, entrance. Lelouch's eyes widened as he realized exactly where the colonel was going to put his fingers.

"No!" He cried, struggling to sit up. Roy ignored his objections, inserting one finger into the unwilling Britannian who was now sitting in his lap. Lelouch managed to muffle his cry of agony in the colonel's shoulder, burying his face in the older man's neck as a second finger joined the first.

"AHHHH! Oh god…" Lelouch gasped, his body already slick with sweat. "Stop! It hu-NNNGahhhhh!" The third finger. His head snapped back and his spine arched painfully as Roy began scissoring him open, making sharp stabs of searing pain shoot around the young teen's body.

Please, oh god don't let him open a wound from that night…

Lelouch's following scream of distress meant that Roy had just done exactly that. Blood coated the colonel's fingers, mixing in with the boy's saliva. Tears streamed down his pale cheeks, dropping onto Roy's shoulder and quickly creating a damp patch on his shirt.

"Please…please…stop…" Lelouch was begging now, his voice desperate through his agony. Searing pain, almost making his body go numb and then sharp stabs of burning agony, ripping through the Britannian's small body, making him tremble. Roy made no attempt to comfort him, or to ease his suffering.

"Lelouch?" Roy murmured in the young boy's ear, feeling him flinch. "If this is causing you so much pain, then why are you so hard?" Lelouch flushed a deep tone of red instantly, the tears still streaming over his now crimson cheeks.

"Because…well…I don't know…" He paused, his cerise eyes flicking up to meet the colonel's onyx gaze. "Are you going to fuck me or not?" He demanded, sharply biting down on his own bottom lip as Roy offered him a sharp upwards thrust with his hips, in the process pushing his fingers deeper inside the prince. Lelouch cried out sharply, letting one of his hands slip from the colonel's shoulder to brace himself against the floor. The fingernails of his other hand dug deep into Roy's shoulder, clinging desperately through his white shirt.

He cried out again as Roy roughly pulled his face up to meet his lips once more, pushing the prince down onto his back again. "Please…" Lelouch murmured against the kiss, shivering as Roy's lips move to that awfully sensitive spot just under his jaw. "Please…don't hurt me…Not again…" He whimpered lightly as Roy pushed his legs apart again, withdrawing his bloody fingers. Lelouch grit his teeth at the stinging pain of the air on the freshly opened wound.

The words of reassurance he longed for never came, however, and Roy simply lifted Lelouch's legs higher around his waist, pushing himself forcefully into him again. Lelouch muffled his cry of agony with his hand, tears springing to his eyes.

"Stop!" He practically screamed, and thankfully, Roy did. He broke all contact with the young prince, leaving him panting on the floor. Lelouch heard a tap running and he squeezed his eyes closed, forcing himself to take deep breaths. He almost had a heart attack when he felt Roy kneel between his legs again, parting them. "What are yo-AHHH!" He sat bolt upright as he felt a damp, cold cloth against his wound, the cool water stinging his tender skin.

"Shut up." The colonel barked, pushing him over onto his stomach. "This will get infected. Why didn't you say anything?"

_Affection?_

Lelouch's mouth moved but no words came out. He couldn't think of anything to say. He lay like that for several minutes as Roy gently bathed his wound, his face growing redder by the second until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay, stop it." He squirmed away, pulling his shirt down to cover himself as he knelt on the carpet, blinking at Roy. The older man shrugged, standing up and slipping into his clothes once more. Lelouch followed suit, staying at a wary distance. It hurt to move, again, and he had to walk home. He was not looking forward to it.

"Shall I call a car for you?" Roy offered, gazing inquiringly at the ruffled prince.

"No." He snapped in reply, covering up the agony he was obviously in. Roy kept his gaze level, unblinking.

"Then you're staying here?" Lelouch recoiled sharply, his amethyst eyes wide.

"What? No!" He cried, flinching sharply as the colonel grabbed his arm, pulling him close.

"Make up your mind, Lelouch. You are the one who got yourself into this, you have to decide what you're going to do. You wanted a relationship, now you have the chance to have one." He growled, his black eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"I-…" The colonel's unmoving gaze eventually made him cave in, relinquishing with a shrug. "I guess I could stay here just one night…After all, it _is_ raining…and it's a long walk back…" Roy tilted Lelouch's head up to look him in the eye, the feel of his finger under his chin making the prince shiver. Lelouch didn't try to recoil as Roy pressed a gentle kiss to the young boy's lips, the touch tender instead of rough and forceful. Roy pulled back long before Lelouch was ready for it to be over, a slight smirk on his lips.

"You may use the shower, if you like." He told him, watching as the blushing Britannian collected his various articles of clothing strewn around the room and hurried to the bathroom. Roy watched his retreating back with that same small smile.

He was beginning to feel a strange affection for that boy.

**Yay! Second chapter complete! Please review! I hope you like it :D**

**Alz xx :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: A very touchy feeling, soppy, deep and meaningful chapter. About feelings and the shiz. I hope you enjoy! :D**

**Voila.**

Roy opened his eyes to see a silky mop of ebony black hair spread across the pillow. He was holding Lelouch close, the small prince still sleeping peacefully. The colonel raised his hand to gently brush the boy's dark hair away from his pale skin, pressing a soft kiss to his temple.

Lelouch had allowed Roy to have him several more times last night, despite the pain he had so obviously been in. Afterwards all he had wanted was a shower and some sleep, and the older man had happily obliged, allowing the prince to fall asleep in his arms.

He looked so calm when he was sleeping, although he did grimace and whimper slightly when he moved. He was still in pain. Roy felt bad for putting him through such agony purely for his own physical pleasure, but he had warned him about it. He'd warned him that it would hurt until he became used to it.

"You're so young…" He murmured, his eyes surveying Lelouch's body. Dark bruises marred his otherwise flawless skin, and Roy had noticed that he had deep, red welts across his back. From fingernails. _His_ fingernails. "So young…" Lelouch stirred at the sound of his voice, tiredly opening his eyes.

"Ah…!" He whimpered softly as he moved, still sore. Roy held him close, stopping him from moving very much. "Go away…" Lelouch muttered, batting his hands away. "Let me sleep." He rolled over so he was facing away from the colonel, closing his eyes again. Roy propped himself up on one elbow, his fingers tracing lazy patterns into the boy's skin as he simply watched him. His body unwillingly leant into the soft caress and he sighed.

"Lelouch…" Roy started, reaching over his shoulder to turn the prince's head to look at him. "Would you like some breakfast? You didn't eat last night." Lelouch's cerise eyes wandered the room briefly, before finally resting on the other man, soft and expressionless.

"Alright." He replied eventually, blushing as the colonel leant down to kiss him softly, guiding his lips into place with one gentle finger. There was a slight rush of electricity for a short second as Roy became rougher in the kiss, but then he backed off, leaving Lelouch lying by himself on the bed.

The apartment was basically just one big room, with only the bathroom having its own separate enclosure, so Roy could make breakfast while keeping an eye on Lelouch, who simply laid there, amethyst eyes staring up at the ceiling.

"Roy, I just thought of something." He said suddenly. Roy looked over at him. He hadn't moved.

"Hmm?"

"We don't know anything about each other." He continued, his voice sounding puzzled. A mind of his intelligence couldn't comprehend how their relationship had progressed this far with such little knowledge of the other person.

"That's not necessarily correct." Roy replied with a slightly perverted smirk. Lelouch propped himself up on his elbows to look at him, frowning in concentration. Roy moved back over to the bed, perching on the edge with the tea towel slung over his shoulder as he gazed calmly at the Britannian prince. "Well, what do you want to know?" Lelouch chewed his lip for a moment,

"Do you have any family?" He asked eventually. Roy shook his head, maintaining eye contact with the boy. "I would ask you what you do as a job, but I already know." The colonel laughed, reaching out to playfully tousle Lelouch's silky black hair. As soon as he realized what he was dong he froze, his eyes wide, just as Lelouch's were. "Are you patronizing me?" The prince demanded, his eyes narrowing. Roy let his hand slide down to the back of the boy's neck, instantly pulling him into a rough kiss.

"I would not even dream of it." He murmured against Lelouch's lips, his fingers twining tightly into his hair. He was startled at the sudden show of affection but returned it none-the-less, nipping sharply at the colonel's bottom lip. "Ah, ah, ah." He said jokingly, waggling a finger in front of the teen's face. "No biting." He stood, returning to the kitchenette to resume preparing breakfast for the two of them.

"Don't treat me like a child!" Lelouch cried, indignant. Roy laughed again, shaking his head in amusement.

"Lelouch, exactly how old are you?" He inquired, raising an eyebrow inquisitively. Lelouch went slightly red.

"Seventeen. But what's it to you?" He covered up his embarrassment by being defensive, as if Roy had actually insulted him in the first place.

"And I'm twenty nine. You _are_ a child compared to me. You're young and inexperienced. I'm not insulting you, I'm just saying; you don't have to compare yourself to me. You still have a lot to learn." Roy told him, breaking two eggs into a frying pan and scrambling them. He knew without looking that Lelouch would be sitting on the bed sulking, and sure enough, he was.

"_How_ inexperienced?" He asked eventually, making the colonel chuckle again. He was far too proud for his own good.

"Lelouch, less than one week ago you were untouched by anyone. You simply don't know what to do. It's nothing to be _ashamed_ of." Roy placed two steaming plates of bacon and eggs on the small wooden table, accompanied by a loaf of bread. "Now come on. Eat." Lelouch begrudgingly went over to the table, slipping his shirt on while he walked. He left the front hanging open as he took his seat opposite Roy, wincing slightly. He stifled a yawn with his hand, blinking tiredly as he looked down at his plate.

"This looks good." He stated, approval in his voice. Roy smiled.

"It tastes better." Lelouch dug in, despite his hunger still having impeccable table manners. Roy watched him for a moment before starting on his own breakfast, somewhat slower than the young Britannian. Roy glanced up when he heard Lelouch put his knife and form down and clear his throat politely. "I don't think I've ever seen anybody eat an entire meal that quickly with perfect manners." He remarked and Lelouch's expression darkened briefly before he realized he hadn't actually been insulted. He shrugged instead.

"I was hungry." His hand absentmindedly wandered to cradle his bruised side gently, and Roy's eyes followed the movement. He almost recoiled when he noticed how much smaller the boy's hand was than the hand shaped bruise imprinted on his skin. Roy felt sick when he thought about how much younger Lelouch was. "What?" The irate prince barked, pulling his white shirt closed. The colonel's eyes snapped up to meet his, black onyx eyes blank. "Stop looking at me like that! Don't pity me!"

"Lelouch…" He started, his hand sliding across the table in an attempt to hold the other's. Lelouch snapped his hand back, angry.

"I got myself into this, I don't need your sympathy!" He stood up abruptly, his eyes almost rolling back in his head at the sharp burst of pain that accompanied the movement. "No!" He snapped when Roy offered him a steadying hand. "Don't touch me! I have to get back to my sister, and I'm _WALKING_!" The boy was almost screaming now and the colonel simply stood there, blinking as Lelouch hurriedly got dressed, in a vain effort to make himself presentable.

He left without further comment, pulling the heavy door closed behind him. It was eerily quiet when he'd gone and Roy sat there, eating the rest of his breakfast in silence.

**Wow, that was a fun chapter to write. Sorry if it's shorter than the others, but I thought that was as good a place as any to end it. Please review! Your feedback is my life source!**

**Alz xx :D**


End file.
